Une flamme pour Gil Galad
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant: La mort de GilGalad vu par Elrond et l'effet que cette tragédie a eut sur lui.


**Une flamme pour Gil-Galad**_  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Voici ma réponse au défi du Poney Fringant qui porte sur la mort de Gil-Galad. Je vous avertis que j'ai écris ce one shot à la va vite ( je suis amnésique ces temps) et sans l'aide précieuse de ma béta readeuse. Il est vrai que vers le début de l'histoire on a l'impression que le one shot n'a rien à voir avec le défi, mais vous verrez...  
Merci de me lire  
  
Es  
......................................................................................................................................................_  
  
C'était une soirée habituelle à Imladris. L'air était parfumé de chèvrefeuille et tout était paisible. A leurs habitudes, les fils d'Elrond étaient agités. Ils étaient encore plutôt jeune mais ils avaient déjà commencé à chasser les orcs.  
  
Ce soir là, ils tentaient vainement de trouver quelque chose à faire. Les deux frères étaient en train de traverser leur demeure pour rejoindre la bibliothèque de leur père quand Elrohir s'exclama:  
  
- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Ada refuse de nous accompagner? Et pourquoi c'est Glorfindel qui nous a apprit à nous battre?  
  
Elladan haussa les épaules:  
  
- C'est à cause de la bataille de la dernière alliance...  
  
Elrohir imita le geste de son frère et rétorqua:  
  
- Je le sais bien, mais pourquoi refuse t'il d'en parler? Moi je veux lui demander...  
  
Elladan secoua la tête.  
  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait...  
  
Elrohir ignora son jumeau et entra vivement dans la bibliothèque. D'un côté Elladan était aussi très curieux, alors il laissa son frère continuer sur cette voie.  
  
Leur père, le noble Elrond était assis à côté de la fenêtre. Son regard gris semblait absent et il ne tourna pas la tête en entendant ses fils entrer. Ce ne fut qu'après un long instant qu'il posa son regard sur eux.  
  
Elrohir s'assit en face de son père, mais Elladan fit mine de chercher un livre d'un air évasif.  
  
Elrond haussa un sourcil et fixa le visage parfait de son fils. Elrohir soutint son regard pour finalement baisser les yeux et dire:  
  
- Ada... Voulez vous venir avec nous chasser de l'orc?  
  
Elrond soupira très légèrement pour secouer la tête:  
  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime faire.  
  
Elladan fixait son frère et son père engagés dans un combat de regards. Son frère en lâcha pas prise:  
  
- J'aimerais savoir la raison de votre refus.  
  
Sa voix était froide et détachée. Elrond ne détourna pas le regard et pour une fois ne répondit pas évasivement:  
  
- Il y a certaines chose que l'on ne peut pas expliquer mon fils. Certaine chose que l'on n'ose pas formuler à haute voix de peur qu'elles reviennent nous hanter...  
  
Puis il se tut et se repencha sur ce qu'il lisait. Cela signifiait clairement la fin de la séance. Ses fils sortirent sans dire un mot. Personne n'osait désobéir au grand Elrond.  
  
L'elfe se leva pour faire quelques pas. Comment pouvait il expliquer à ses fils que le souvenir de la bataille de la dernière alliance lui pesait sur les épaules? Tant d'amis il avait vu sombrer dans l'inconscience de la mort... Certains visage le hantaient. Il ne l'avouerait à personne, mais des fois, au plus profond de la nuit il pouvait entendre leurs voix et revoir leurs regards. Seule Galadriel pouvait lire dans ses pensée et Celebrían... Mais son épouse était partit trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le consoler ou lui rappeler que la vie n'était pas si lugubre.  
  
Seul, il pouvait voir chaque geste de Sauron alors qu'il avait prit tant de vies. Il pouvait voir ses amis s'effondrer sous ses coups.  
  
Elendil... Mais lui avait un héritier et dans son regard on pouvait le retrouver.  
  
D'autres n'avaient laissé personne derrière eux.  
  
Elrond ferma les yeux pour revoir un instant le noble visage de son compagnon de guerre et de paix: Ereinion Gil-Galad.  
  
Jamais il ne l'oubliera... Ses actes valeureux et la dignité de ses actes étaient encore chantés. Mais pour Elrond aucun de ces lais ne pouvaient vraiment illustrer les derniers instants de son ami.  
  
Dans cette époque trop lointaine pour être vraiment remémorée et trop légendaire pour que l'on y croit, Elrond avait tenu dans ses bras le courageux elfe alors que son âme les quittait pour rejoindre un lieu au delà des mers.  
  
Elrond se rappelle encore de ses futiles tentatives pour arrêter les divers hémorragies qui emportaient la vie d'Ereinion. La peau glacé de l'elfe lui avait apparu insupportable à toucher.  
  
Sa mort il l'avait goûté au plus profond de son être. Avec tout ses sens il avait embrassé son trépas... De ses yeux il avait vu Ereinion respirer de plus en plus lentement et le sang imbiber sa belle tunique. De ses mains il avait touché sa peau glacée. L'odeur insupportable du sang, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, pas même dans la nuit parfumée d'Imladris. Les derniers mots d'Ereinion étaient incompréhensible, mais le son de sa voix hantait encore Elrond... Lui qui avait toujours été si impassible et semblait si digne avait goûté ses propres larmes alors qu'elles avaient coulées sur ses joues...  
  
Il avait fermé les yeux du noble Gil-Galad. Et jamais il n'oubliera l'étrange dégout qui l'avait submergé. Et puis une telle haine pour Sauron avait explosée en lui.  
  
Mais il était très différent de ses fils...  
  
Après cette terrible guerre, il avait prit ses distance. Il s'était lentement effacé de la terre du milieu. Et comme punition on lui avait enlevé sa douce Celebrían...  
  
L'elfe se leva et sortit de sa bibliothèque pour flâner dans les chemins d'Imladris.  
  
Un silence paisible l'assiégeait. Pourtant son coeur battait très vite.  
  
Il repensait à la mort de Gil-Galad, un chant que l'on avait trop chanté sans connaître la profondeur de ce deuil... Quelqu'un savait il ce que c'était de perdre un être si proche? Un ami, un cousin et un capitaine...  
  
Encore maintenant Elrond pouvait sentir la déchirure de l'avoir vu mourir.  
Après la mort de son jumeau, c'est vers Ereinion qu'Elrond avait trouvé amitié, camaraderie et fraternité...  
  
Un à un il avait perdu des êtres chers... Tous avaient compté énormément pour lui. Mais voir mourir Gil -Galad avait été un tournant dans sa vie.  
  
Ce soir là, en regardant les étoiles veiller son ami, il s'était promit de ne plus jamais partir en guerre ainsi. Son temps de guerrier était révolu...  
  
Oui il aidera les autres à faire de bon choix mais il restera en retrait. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ces champs de bataille...  
  
Car il y verra toujours le spectre de son capitaine. Lorsqu'il donnera l'assaut, il apercevra devant lui Ereinion...  
  
Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées. Qui maintenant se souvient encore du sourire d'Ereinion? Qui sait que cette légende a vraiment eut lieu? Tout le monde a oublié, mais Seigneur Elrond toute sa longue vie n'oubliera jamais son compagnon d'arme...  
  
Car depuis sa mort, les étoiles sont devenues plus nombreuse et la lune plus pâle. Pour lui, tous pleurent éternellement l'illustre Gil-Galad....  
  
Et même si, dans la confusion du monde des mortels, on venait à oublier cet héros, sans qui la terre du milieu aurait sombrer dans l'Ombre depuis longtemps, Elrond gardera toujours une flamme allumée en souvenir d'Ereinion Gil -Galad.  
  
Une flamme qui endurera les siècles et l'oubli...


End file.
